staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Stycznia 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.05 "Wszyscy kochają Raymonda" (4/13) - serial, USA 1996 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.00 Dla dzieci: Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 9.30 Dla dzieci: Kolory 9.55 Gimnastyka buzi i języka 10.00 "RandalI i duch Hopkirka" (5/7): "Dom, w którym straszy" - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1974 10.50 Stawka większa niż szycie- teleturniej 11.10 Zrób to tak jak my 11.20 Dom pełen zwierząt - program poradnikowy 11.30 Spotkania z Unią Europejską: Piętnastka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Gospodarstwo bez kłopotów - Wspólnicy- Szkockie specjalności (2) 12.45 Co orzeknie sąd 13.00 Szkoły integracyjne (2) 13.25 Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę - Poznaj typy pracodawców 13.35 Pogotowie twórczości, czyli jak lepiej rozwiązać trudności 13.55 Kościół po komuniżmie (2): Od triumfu do klęski 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Dla dzieci: Dźwiękogra - quiz 15.05 "Byle do dzwonka" (16/50) - serial, USA 1989-1992 15.35 Dla dzieci: Superczytanie 15.50 Dla młodych widzów: Miotła 16.00 Sport i zabawa 16.15 "Moda na sukces" - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Bezpieczniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Flesz - Wiadomości oraz Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Powrót hazardzisty" (ost.)- film sensacyjny, USA 1991 21.40 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 22.05 MdM - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Nocne rozmowy 0.30 "Lucky Luciano" - film sensacyjny, Włochy/Francja/USA 1974 2.15 ,.Klan" - telenowela, Polska 1997 (powt.) 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram (powt.) 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Listy z Europy (powt.) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Kocham Lucy" (11/13) - serial komediowy, USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.05 Teatr dla Dzieci - Premiera: Żywia Karasińska - Fluks - "Figurki pana Gracjana" 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Animals 16.35 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Szalone liczby 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej 19.05 "Złotopolscy" - serial obyczajowy, Polska 19.30 Stacyjka Hutley - serial komediowy 20.00 Polska ruletka - film dokumentalny 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Optimus - sport telegram 22.40 ,Jeźdźcy" (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1993 0.25 Odjazdy '97 - program rozrywkowy 1.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen San Diego? - serial 8.30 Żar tropików - serial sens. 9.30 Żar młodości - serial 10.30 Nieustraszony - serial 11.30 F/X - serial 12.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - show 13.00 Rykowisko - progr. rozrywkowy 13.30 Motowiadomości 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Trzy kwadraty - teleturniej 15.00 Batman - serial 15.30 Kuba zaprasza 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard 16.45 Drużyna A - serial 17.45 Świat według Bundych - serial 18.15 Roseanne - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Polityczne graffiti 19.10 Żar tropików - serial sens. 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 20.50 Losowanie Lotto 21.00 Człowiek, którego nie ma - serial 21.55 Stukostrachy - horror, USA (1992) 22.55 Wyniki Lotto 23.00 Informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Biznes tydzień 23.45 Lustrzane odbicie - film sens., USA (1993) 1.25 Muzyka 3.25 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Telesklep 6.30 Ciężko ranne pantofle 8.00 Troskliwe misie 8.30 Miasto piesprawia - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Maraton uśmiechu 9.30 Na wybiegu 10.00 Dobra cena 10.30 Anna - telenowela 11.30 Jolanda - serial 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Co za dzień 13.00 Troskliwe misie - serial 13.30 Multikino 14.00 Twój problem, nasza głowa - program na żywo 14.45 California Dreams - serial 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 Star Trek - serial 16.45 Miasto piesprawia - serial dla dzieci 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Co za dzień 18.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 19.00 Dobra cena 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 Gwiazdka rock and rolla - obycz., USA (1989) 22.00 Cykl filmów z Woodym Allenem: Spioch - komedia, USA 23.45 Dworskie opowieści - film erot., USA (1996) TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Co mnie gryzie? 8.50 Dom - sprawy małe i duże - program katolicki dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Pies Dinki - serial 9.55 Roger Odrzutowiec - serial 10.00 Były sobie Ameryki - serial 10.25 Kość niezgody - program public. 10.55 Wyspa - serial 11.20 Złote rączki - serial 11.50 Historia miłości - serial 12.50 Komedia pod zaostrzonym rygorem - komedia obyczajowa prod. rosyjskiej 14.10 Sport w "Trójce" 14.40 Vademecum petenta 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Bajkowe trojaczki - serial 15.35 Nos królowej - serial 16.00 Huckleberry Finn i przyjaciele - serial 16.30 45 minut - mag. dla młodzieży 17.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - mag. publ.-kulturalny 17.30 E O l - Elbląsko-Olsztyński Mag. Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA /retransmisja z TVP 2/ 18.10 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.30 Historia miłości - seńal 19.30 Kawa dla smakoszy cz.2/21 - film dok. prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Fatalna miłość - dramat obycz. prod. francuskiej 21.20 Ślepy los - reportaż 21.45 Panorama 21.55 Punkt - temat dnia 22.05 I Bóg stworzył kobietę - talk show 22.40 Anastazja - serial 23.05 Policjanci z dzielnicy - mag. 23.15 Alfabet polskich rzek: D jak Drawa 23.35 Z planu filmowego: "Teoria spisku" 23.50 Złoty Mak - finał plebiscytu na najlepszego lekarza i najlepszą pielęgniarkę 0.05 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV Bryza 7.30 Poranek z TVR "NASZA BRYZA" 8.00 Zakupy z "NASZĄ BRYZĄ" 8.30 Tomek Sawyer, Degrassi - seriale dla dzieci 9.25 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy 10.30 Alibi doskonałe - film fab. 12.10 Infonnacje o repertuarze w kinach 12.20 Loving - serial 12.45 City - serial 13.10 Digby i jego dom - serial 13.35 Atomic TV - prog. muzyczny 14.00 Tomek Sawyer, Degrassi - seriale dla dzieci 14.55 Zakupy z "NASZĄ BRYZĄ" 15.10 Popołudnie z TVR "NASZA BRYZA" - studio na żywo 15.45 Zanim kupisz - mag. kupującego 16.00 Digby i jego dom - serial 16.25 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy 17.30 Wiadomości Koszalińskie w TVR "NASZA BRYZA" 17.45 Prosto z Parnasu (K) 18.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - serial 19.00 Wieczór z TVR "NASZA BRYZA" 19.20 City - serial 19.45 Wieczór z TVR "NASZA BRYZA" 19.58 Losowanie nagród 20.00 Aniołki Charliego - serial 20.50 Pogoda, z pogodą, o pogodzie 21.00 Wiadomości Koszalińskie w TVR "NASZA BRYZA" 21.15 W matni kłamstw - film fab. 22.50 Losowanie nagrod 22.55 Na scenie i za kulisami - magazyn o TV 23.40 Dobranocka w TVR "NASZA BRYZA" 23.55 Muzyczny sklep CD 0.10 Gry nocne 0.40 Teletext odkryty RTL 7 07.00 RTL 7 zaprasza 07.35 Siodemka dzieciakom: Simba, krol lew, Gang dinozaurow - seriale animowane 08.20 Slodka dolina - serial dla mlodziezy 08.45 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Chicago Joe (Chicago Joe and the Showgirl) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990, rez. Bernard Rose, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Emily Lloyd, Patsy Kensit, Keith Allen (99 min) 11.15 Jak sie robi wiadomosci - serial komediowy 11.40 Wyprawy z National Geographic 12.35 Teleshopping 13.35 Siedem pokus - program Agnieszki Maciag 14.30 Na sygnale - serial obyczajowy 15.25 Siodemka dzieciakom: Simba, krol lew, Gang dinozaurow - serial animowany 16.15 Slynne ucieczki - serial dokumentalny, Francja 17.15 Slodka dolina - serial dla mlodziezy 17.35 Jak sie robi wiadomosci - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Na sygnale - serial obyczajowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 W.C. Fields i ja (W.C. Fields and Me) - film biograficzny, USA 1976, rez. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Rod Steiger, Valerie Perrine, John Perrrine, John Marley (120 min) 22.00 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 22.10 Mroczna tajemnica (Decontructing Sarah) - thriller, USA 1994, rez. Craig Baxley, wyk. Rachel Ticotin, Sheila Kelley, David Andrews, John Vickery (87 min) 23.50 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF 00.40 Kalifornijski mit (California Myth) - komedia, USA 1994, rez. Michael Katz, wyk. Tyrone Power Jr, Sherry Hursey (90 min) TV Polonia 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.10 Podwieczorek (powt.) 8.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę (powl.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powl.) 9.00 Żegnaj Rockefeller (7/13) (powt.) 9.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 10.00 Królowa Bona (9/12) (powt.) 11.00 Salonowe potyczki (powl.) 11.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia (powl.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ekstradycja (powt.) 13.00 Tramwaj w konfiturach (powl.) 13.40 Skarbiec - magazyn (powt.) 14.10 Magazyn polonijny: Pozostać ludźmi - film dok. 14.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powl.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Galeria pod strzechą: Dywan przez deskę - reportaż 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Hity satelity 16.30 W poszukiwaniu raju: Kórnickie arboretum (powt.) 16.45 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce: Opętanie - Wojciech Weiss 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - największy skarb 17.30 Mazzi w Gondolandii (20) 17.35 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 17.45 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 18.15 Pokój 107 (7/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996 18.45 Maska (7): Przemoc i dramat 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Ekstradycja (4/6) - serial 20.50 Nisko latające anioły - film dok. 21.30 Przegląd publicystyczny 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Jazz Jamboree '97 - Mity 0.00 Papież Jan Paweł II na Kubie 2.40 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich, program dnia 2.45 Panorama (powt.) 3.15 Ekstradycja (4/6) (powl.) 4.10 Nisko latające anioły (powt.) 4.45 Przegląd publicystyczny (powt.) 5.45 W poszukiwaniu raju (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.30 Pałer - magazyn (powt.) Polsat 2 7.00 Dance Jump - magazyn 7.30 Halogramy - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (powt.) 9.00 Power Rangers (powt.) 9.30 Domek na prerii (191) (powt.) 10.30 MacGyver (30) (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (368) (powt.) 12.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (48) (powt.) 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Jacek Ziobro - Superstar 14.30 Dźana Top - program muzyczny 15.00 Mute - program muzyczny 15.30 Halogramy - program muzyczny 16.00 Domek na prerii (192) 16.55 Czarodziejka z Księżyca 17.25 Power Rangers 17.50 Informacje 18.00 MacGyver (31) - serial 19.00 Żar młodości (369) - serial 20.00 Dwa oblicza miłości (49) 21.00 CNN News 21.15 Dynastia (88) - serial 22.15 Obława - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1987 0.00 Przytul mnie 1.00 Dżana Top 1.25 DJ'S Club 1.30 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Aktualności Filmowe 7.05 Cyberia 7.15 Diabelski Młyn 7.55 Łapu Capu 8.00 Kroniki Seinfelda 8.25 (K) Wirus czy gen? 9.20 (K) DESER - film krótkometrażowy 9.30 (K) Zapach kobiety - film psychologiczny, USA 1992 12.00 (K) DESER - film krótkom. 12.15 (K) Zabójczy widok - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1985 14.25 (K) Rupert V - serial 14.50 (K) Droga w lusterkach 15.40 (K) Speed. Niebezpieczna szybkość - film sensacyjny, USA 17.35 (K) Krokodania - serial 18.00 - 20.00 OKNO OTWARTE NA GAPĘ: 18.00 NIE PRZEGAP 18.05 Diabelski Młyn 18.45 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial 19.10 Cyberia 19.15 NIE PRZEGAP 19.20 Łapu Capu 19.25 Swiat według Dave'a - serial 19.50 Aktualności Filmowe 19.55 Łapu Capu 20.00 (K) Mary Reilly - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995 21.45 (K) Smok- Historia Bruce'a Lee - film biograficzny, USA 23.40 (K) Duckman - serial 0.05 (K) Wysłannik piekieł I - horror, USA 1987 1.40 (K) Sukienka - dramat obyczajowy, Holandia 1996 3.20 (K) Hakerzy - film przygodowy, USA 1995 5.05 (K) Jane Eyre - dramat obyczajowy (K) - program zakodowany ATV 6.00 Program dnia 6.05 Magazyn 6.30 Zakupy w ATV 7.00 Płynąc ku wyspom - film dok. 7.45 New Hope For Eritrea - film dok. 8.00 Zakupy w ATV 8.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 10.00 Maria Bonita - serial 11.00 Zakupy w ATV 11.30 Wrestling 12.30 Pułapka - serial 13.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial 14.00 Super ATV 18.00 Epoka samochodów - serial 18.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial 19.00 Magazyn 20.00 Pago Pago - teleturniej 21.30 New York News - serial 22.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial 23.00 Film dokumentalny 0.00 Gorące noce 1.30 Magazyn 2.00 New York News - serial 3.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 5.30 Top Shop 9.30 Helena i chłopcy (powt.) 10.00 Namiętności (powt.) 11.00 Top Shop 13.30 Celeste (powt.) 14.30 Reportaż z planu (powt.) 15.00 Top Shop 17.00 Seriale animowane dla dzieci 18.00 Namiętności - serial 19.00 Nasze smaczki - magazyn 19.30 Escape - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 20.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial 20.30 Celeste - serial 21.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn (powl.) 22.00 Nie tylko na weekend (powl.) 22.30 Sycylijski boss - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1980 0.00 Top Shop Tylko Muzyka 7.00 Wykręć numer - lista przebojów 9.00 Piosenki dobre na wszystko 10.00 Koncert i...: Myslovitz 11.00 Alternatywa 12.00 Pop - wieczorek 13.00 Strefa tańca 16.00 Piosenki dobre na wszystko 17.00 Rock bez granic 18.00 Wykręć numer 20.00 Koncert tygodnia: Jose Feliciano 21.10 Alternatywa - rap, metal 22.00 Strefa tańca Nasza TV 7:30 Nasz poranek – Studio AGNES na żywo 8:00 Nasz sklep – zakupy w TV 8:30 Nasza dzieciom: Tomek Sawyer (4) – serial animowany; Degrassi (4) – serial dla młodzieży 9:25 Lekarz domowy (3) – serial, Hiszpania 10:30 Alibi doskonałe – thriller, USA 12:10 Nasze wiadomości 12:20 City (4) – serial, USA 12:45 Dziedziczna nienawiść – serial braz. 13:35 Digby i jego dom (4) – serial, USA 14:00 Nasza dzieciom: Tomek Sawyer (5) – serial animowany; Degrassi (5) – serial dla młodzieży 14:55 Nasz Sklep – zakupy w TV 15:10 Nasze popołudnie – Studio AGNES na żywo 15:45 Zanim kupisz – informator handlowy 16:00 Digby i jego dom (5) – serial, USA 16:25 Lekarz domowy (5) – serial komediowy, Hiszpania 17:35 Nasze wiadomości 17:40 Zagraj z nami: Domino – teleturniej 17:55 Szczęśliwa ósemka – propozycje do listy przebojów 18:00 Dziedziczna nienawiść (5) – serial, Brazylia 18:50 Nasz horoskop 19:00 Nasz wieczór – Studio AGNES na żywo 19:20 City (5) – serial USA 19:45 Nasz wieczór – Studio AGNES na żywo 20:00 Aniołki Charliego (2) – serial sensacyjny, USA 20:50 Pogoda, z pogodą, o pogodzie – Studio AGNES na żywo 21:00 Nasze wiadomości 21:15 W matni kłamstw – film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Bill Corcoran, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Amanda Pays, Al Waxman, Mimi Kuzyk (88 min) 22:55 Na scenie i za kulisami – prowadzą Jacek Mojkowski i Aleksander Chećko 23:40 Nasza dobranocka 23:55 Muzyczny sklep CD 0:10 Gry nocne